User blog:Custom Profile Link and Tags for Top Contributors
Hello everyone! About earlier in 2015, Tricoro and I have decided to create more ways to appreciate every top contributors and daily visitors of Cookie Run Wiki. We start the effort by enabling custom profile link to every registered members. From now on, admins can no longer identified with green user link, but rather by checking the admins list on the homepage. We've privileged this feature only for those who expressed their love and effort into building the Wiki community as the largest and most popular Cookie Run database everyone can look and depend for. What is "custom profile" and what's the advantage? There are currently two profile customizations available: Custom Profile Link The custom profile link will transform every links that leads to your profile (or technically every URL that ends with your username) will be shown in a different style all across http://cookierun.wikia.com. It really makes a significant difference to verify it's YOUR user profile and message wall, especially to differ you from an existing/normal links or non-existing links. List of users with custom profile links: Kevsuc PunjiChocoBerry Reversion T And J Kids Tricoro Custom Profile Tags Profile Tags are a set of tags displayed at the top of your User Profile page. Any users eligible for Custom Profile Link are also eligible for 7 custom tags + 1 exclusive "Top Contributors" tag. How to be eligible for this profile customization? *Minimum of 60 days membership in this Wiki *Actively contributing and improving the community with a minimum of 500 contributions. Contributions including editing, blog, forum, commenting, uploading, etc. *Good behavior in all Wikia Those who are in part of our special divisions are also automatically eligible for the profile customization. How can I apply for the customization? It's simple and easy. Please leave a comment on this blog post. Please specify your custom link or tags you wanted to be, as explained further in the next question. If you're about to change your custom link or tags, just request the same way again. However, we recommend you testing your customization before you start requesting your custom link. You can test in , start applying your custom link, and clicking "Preview". Disclaimer: Admins reserves the right to refuse or revoke any user's privilege in the future if users are violating Rules and Policies or manipulating their contributions count in order to intentionally gaining the privilege. What kind of customization are allowed? Custom Profile Link #Your custom color: Use this website for specifying your color in HEX codes. However, please note, this Wiki's default background color is #F9ECC3, link color is #6F027C, and non-existing link color is #CC2200. You might want to avoid those colors. #Bold and Italic (You can combine those as well) #Font face: It is recommended to apply only for default or pre-installed fonts, as applying downloaded or fancy fonts might not work for some users. #Other non-restricted customizations. Restricted customizations include: (a) altering size; (b) animated text. Admins reserves the right to revise these restrictions in the future. Custom Profile Tags Up to 7 different custom tags. We do not accept tags that breaches our Rules and Policies and those intended to impersonate admins. We'd really expect and looking for more ways to appreciate our top contributors. As an admin, I would say thank you very much for your support and effort. 10:50, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Revision 11:30, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I have expanded customization options not limited to User profile and Message wall. Hope you will see these customizations in comment boxes and forum posts as well! (u) (t) Update 21:39, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Enabling custom Profile Tags. Category:Blog posts